Randomness
by Yvey009
Summary: A story I made up when I was bored. Includes: Max having a Drunk/Sugar Rush, what the Flock does, & a very protective Fang. Weird Oneshot.


**ME: For the time being I will write random stuff about the flock.I dont know how this story came to mind.**

**(Angel runs into Fang's room and finds him on his laptop.)**

Angel: Hey Fang. Have you seen Max? I can find her.

Fang: Uh, no. Maybe she's outside.

Angel: Thanks

**(Angelic smile. Runs outside to find Nudge and Gazzy playing with bubbles.)**

Angel: Hey guys. Have you seen Max today?

Nudge: Well… I did see her today but that was this morning. And she told me that she was going to be busy today. And then I came outside and found Gazzy. Gazzy?

Gazzy: Yeah. I saw Max this morning. She told me the same thing. Can we help you find her?

Angel: The more the merrier

**(3 bird kids search the house to find Max. On there way they bump into Iggy, cooking, in the kitchen.)**

Nudge: Hey Iggy. Have you seen Max today? Angel needs to tell her something and…

**(On the kitchen island was a pack of Oreo's. Open. All the cookies were gone. Guess who ate them?)**

Iggy: What? What happened?

Nudge: There's an empty Oreo pack on the kitchen island.

**(Nudge analizes the conter top.) **

Nudge: Max came in here, got the cookies, ate them all, and left to who knows where. Didn't you here Max in here? Max must be going crazy right now.

Iggy: No. I came in here like 10 minutes ago.

**(Total comes in all annoyed.)**

Total: That girl is driving me crazy! If Fang hadn't came in to save me I'd be dead of craziness right now!

**(All together they say "You know Max is?")**

Total: Well, duh.

Gazzy: Where is she? Where is she?

Total: I was sleeping on her bed cuz' she wasn't there. But then she found me and I got trapped in her room while she starts singing. I mean she sings horribly.

**(They all run up the stairs. And find Fang, holding Max by her wrists, trying to calm her down and Ella talking to her.)**

Max: Oh come on Fang. Let me go. I'm perfectly fine. (Giggles.)

Ella: Max, you're perfectly not fine! Fang this isn't a sugar rush. She had one before and she wasn't this crazy.

**(The flock goes inside Max's room.)**

Max: Oh hey guys. Want to do karaoke? Ha-Ha! Gasp! Wait. Ella you're name is Ella.

Ella: Thanks for the obvious Max.

Max: No! Don't you get it? Ellalalalalalalala!

**(Max pronounces Ella's name like a Mexican in a mariachi band. They all start laughing hysterically. And once they stop, Angel asks…)**

Angel: Well actually I have something to ask you Max?

Max: What is it? Giggles.

Angel: Um… Well… What is this?

**(Angel pulls out a beer bottle. Everyone gasps.)**

Iggy: Hello? I can't see. What is it?

Fang: Max why does Angel have that!?

Angel: I found it in Max's room while I was looking for something.

Max: Oh that's nothing! You should see under my bed. (Giggle)

Iggy: What does Angel have!?

Gazzy: A beer bottle.

Iggy: Wait? If there were cookies in the kitchen and a beer bottle, that means...

Ella: OMG! Max is on a drunk sugar rush!

**(Fang was checked under Max's bed.)**

Ella: Oh my goodness Max! It's like a factory down here! Mom is going to be soooo mad.

Max: Giggles. Shhh! You can't tell.

Fang: Max how long have you been drinking? And how many have you had today?

Max: Oh, awhile. And I think I had…

**(Max was thinking hard and using her fingers to count but unfortunately ****Max was to clumsy to do that either. So they knew she was to drunk to answer.)**

Angel: How long is she gona be like this Fang?

Fang: Hopefully it'll wear down soon.

Ella: Yeah and before Mom gets home.

**(And so for the rest of the day it was like that. They took Max downstairs to the living room. She sat on the floor asking the most randomness questions. **

**Or acting really weird and staying stupid stuff. Running around jumping practically off the wall. And during all this the flock and Ella were all sitting on the couch watching her. **

**Soon, after 2 hours, Max started to come back. Little to Max's notice (DUH), they videotaped everything.) **


End file.
